Circle of Chaos I
by SesshyLover132
Summary: When Kagome decides to throw a party, she gets to choose a game. As each person stands in the center and tells something chaos insues through sand tricks, shadow possession, and more! KagomeSasuke GaaraNaruto LeeSakura InoChoji TemariShikamaru TentenNeji


-1**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Masashi Kishimoto.**

"Okay, everyone, since it's Sasuke's house and Kagome's party, we'll let them decide the game!" Sakura proclaimed from her position in Lee's lap. A few arguments rose but a look from Sakura and they soon quieted.

Sasuke and Kagome whispered to each other quietly, trying to decide what to play. "How many, chairs do you have?" She suddenly asked, tilting her head slightly to see his face. "About 14, why?" He whispered, a curious look on his face.

"Perfect!" She squealed and pecked him on the lips, then jumping up. "I'll be right back." She told everyone, enjoying their puzzled faces. She disappeared and five minutes later, fourteen chairs were set in a circle in the Uchiha's living room.

"Alright, We're going to play Circle of Chaos; Here's how it works, everyone but one person gets a chair and that one person goes to the middle." She said, standing in the middle and motioning for everyone else to sit down.

Once, everyone was situated she spoke again, "Now, I'm going to say something about me, like I'm wearing shorts or something I have done before, and anyone that has that on or has done the thing before has to get up and run to another chair that is at least two chairs down from the seat they were sitting in previously. Then, the person who doesn't have a chair must stand here in the middle and say something else. Everyone got it?"

Seeing some nods and other determined faces, she smiles, "I'll start, I'm wearing underwear." Then, through the chaos of the rapid people, she bolted to another chair and slide in.

Choji was left standing in the middle, however he was looking at Rock Lee, who hadn't gotten up. "What the hell, Lee. Why aren't you wearing underwear?"

"Underwear is uncomfortable in this outfit," Lee explained, waving his hands at his green spandex. Choji rolled his eyes, "I eat food." Everyone stood up and raced against each other, pushing and shoving each other to get to seats.

There was one chair left and the others watched as Ino and Sakura wrestled on the floor. "It's mine, forehead girl!" Ino shouted, pulling Sakura's pink locks. "Is not, Ino-pig!" Sakura said, shoving the girl away and sliding into the chair.

"Damn you, forehead girl!" Ino snarled, stomping to the middle. Sakura laughed and wiggled in her seat. "I love sex!" She grinned and watched as everyone but poor Kankuro, who was still a virgin, scramble to find a seat.

Kiba landed in the a chair but fell to the floor when it was pulled out from under him. "What the Hell!!" He screamed and looked over to find Gaara sitting comfortably in it, his sand swirling around him. He glared at him a moment then stood in the center. "Um, I'm a boy?"

Then, Kiba scrambled for a chair as the others had jumped up. Naruto was ducking and weaving through them like a football player, slamming them with his shoulder unless they dodged it.

Kankuro was left standing, "I have stolen a bra from Temari's drawer and sold it to admirers." Only one person stood up, Shikamaru. Termari flared, "What the hell, Shika. Why would you do that? I expect it from moron over there, but you?!"

Shikamaru shrugged and traded places with Kankuro. "What a drag," He mumbled. "I've done drugs." A few bolted and Shikamaru trapped Sakura in his shadow possession, he made her freeze and walked over and sat down in the chair she was heading for.

"Shikamaru!" She spat, glaring at the whole circle. "I'm wearing a bra." Sakura bolted, shoving-what the hell?- Naruto out of the way. Naruto was left in the middle. "Dobe, why the hell are you wearing a bra?" Sasuke asked, one eyebrow arched in confusion.

"I wanted to know what it felt like, so I stole one of Hinata's old ones." Naruto shrugged, lifting his shirt to show them a bra. The people around him broke out in fits of laughter and he flushed a bright red. Hinata had flushed too and she hid her face in her hands.

Naruto tapped his chin and with a small sound of triumph, he grinned, "I'm gay." Gaara, Naruto's boyfriend, and Shino stood and Naruto slid into Gaara's old chair and watched a Gaara sat in Shino's, leaving Shino himself in the middle.

"I'm a ninja." He whispered and then disappeared as all of them scrambled to find seats. Neji was left. "I'm special" He said, simply. The young ninjas that believed themselves special jumped from their chairs and raced towards another.

Tenten was left standing. "I've killed someone." All of them got up and swept towards another chair. Gaara stood alone. "I like blood." Three stood up and raced against each other.

Sasuke was in the middle. "I have a kekkai genkai." Then, he was gone, having slide into the seat Hinata had just stood from. Hinata stood alone in the middle. "I-I am pregnant." Kagome, Hinata, and a few more stood and sat in chairs.

Lee stood alone in the middle. "What the fuck? Lee, you're a guy, you can't be pregnant." Temari spat, a what-the-hell look on her face. "That's what she said? My bad." Lee looked surprised.

Everyone around shook their heads and waited. "My fire of youth burns brightly and will never blaze out!" Lee exclaimed, his fist clenched in front of him and he struck a pose. Only a few stood and Lee slid his foot under someone knocking them off balance as they tettered away from the chair.

"Lee! You'll pay for that, just you wait!" Temari cried, fire in her eyes. Lee shrunk back in his chair, a look of horror on his face. "I've had sex with older guys!" She said, running to a nearby chair.

Kagome was left standing in the middle once again. "Okay, Okay, I think that's enough for tonight, don't you?" She grinned. Agreement rang from the room, each pair or person going to their respective rooms. Arms wound around her and she leaned into Sasuke's chest.

"See, I told you I had the perfect idea." She smiled, placing her hand over his on her stomach. "Mm-hmm," He mumbled, not even moving his lips from their spot on her neck. She giggled and snuggled in some more.


End file.
